The Wives of Finn Hudson
by RileyStone
Summary: Rated T  For Now  This is just a little story about the life Finn would have if he was married to each Glee girl. There might be a few surprises too.This is a bad summary. This also is my first story so i hope you like it.
1. Finchel

Author's Note: I had an idea about a story that would show how Finn would act with each glee girl if they were married, there might be a few surprises too. I hope you like it this is my first glee story.

Rated T for now. They might be a little OOC but we'll see. I might also go back and add to each couple's chapter if it needs to be updated.

Chapter One: Finchel

Finn Hudson lived a nice life, he had the lucrative job of a sports lawyer, a nice Penthouse in New York, and his wife was the Broadway star Rachel Berry, I'm sure you've heard of her. Only to Finn she was Rachel Hudson, his loving wife who manages to turn off the diva act when she returns home and transforms back into the vegan pizza eating, beer drinking best friend he can also sleep with. It was Friday morning and they both had the day off, which was a rare occasion that Finn cherished. He moved on his side and was greeted by a pair of big brown eyes. "Morning" She said softly. "So Rach it's supposed to be beautiful out today. Want to have a picnic?" Finn shyly suggested. "Oh are we having flashbacks now?" She said as she laid on his chest. "Maybe" He blushed. Their shower tookxe longer then expected and then they got dressed and went to the market. Rachel was wearing a sun dress with flats and very little makeup and Finn was clad in a T-Shirt and jeans. They were strolling down the street hand in hand when a teenage boy and his friends cried out "No way it's Rachel Berry!" The kids ran towards them. They took out some paper from their bags and fiddled for their sharpies. Finn watched Rachel light up and she said "Now who can I make these out to?"

An hour later they were at a local park "I still can't believe they had veggie burgers" Rachel exclaimed while Finn was at the grill. "Almost done" Finn said as he piled Rachel's patty on a bin and then fixed his plate. "Here you go babe" "Why thank you". They finished their food and Finn heard a beep. He looked at his phone "Oh shit, looks like I might have to go into the office later." He said to Rachel. She looked up "Why what's up?" "Scotty McGee went and ran his mouth again, something about animals and republicans. Bullshit really. But he upset a few people so we have to do some damage control. You know a typical workday." Rachel groaned "Ugh all that guy has to do is throw a football." Finn paused for a second and then laughed. "Well do you want to clean up and go then?" Rachel asked him. "No, I think Scotty McDouche can wait a few hours." Finn said as he kissed Rachel.

They packed up their stuff and walked home "So Finn I was thinking last night, what if I went off of the pill?" She looked at him gritting her teeth together. _Ok _Finn thought _Don't say the wrong thing. _"Like to get pregnant?" Her jaw relaxed. "I mean only if you want me to be." Rachel said shyly. "Rachel we've been married for 6 years. I'm actually surprised we don't have a kid yet. I mean those nights in college. We got pretty luc-" Rachel put her finger over his mouth. "Ok Finn were in public!" Rachel said laughing as she smiled at the people around them. "I mean I could finish out the last leg of _Mirror of Love _and then we can try. "Well why can't we try right now?" Finn said stopping in front of her. "Uh public decency laws?' Rachel said sharply. "No not on the street, we're only a block away from home. Race you there? Finn said. "Finn Hudson I am not going to run I'll get winded and I need a lot of energy with you and your" Rachel kept speaking but he was already gone.


	2. Fincedes

Author's note: Thank you to my reviewers, you guys really make me smile. Here is the second chapter I hope you guys like where I went with this couple I wasn't sure how to write them but I tried my best.

I forgot to add a disclaimer last chapter so here it goes. I don't own Glee if I did this pairing would get more time together even as friends.

Chapter 2: Fincedes

It was a Monday, which was actually Finn's favorite day of the week. His lunch hour was 15 minutes longer than normal due to a schedule thing at the high school. He didn't know why he just knew it meant he would get more time to eat with his wife Mercedes. After Finn broke up with Rachel after she cheated with Puck, Mercedes was there for him. It started off with the two of them hanging out in Finn's room until Finn realized he loved her. They got married after high school and never looked back. He thought that they balanced each other out, She was feisty but sweet. While he was a little shy but brave. He loved how unlike Rachel,he made her feel equal. Like they could both conquer the world together. They were both teachers at McKinley, Finn was the Art/Science teacher while Mercedes taught English. Finn took out some tupperware filled with a turkey sandwich and looked at the clock "5,4,3,2,1" He muttered softly looking at the clock. Just then the door flew open. "You beat me again Babe!" Mercedes joked. "Well my classroom is just right there." He laughed as he gave her a light kiss on the lips. "So how were your classes so far? Mercedes asked him. "Pretty good, you know how it gets right before summer vacation all of the kids start to get lazy." Finn told her. "Don't I know. I only had 12 kids turn in their essays on time." Mercedes said sadly. "Speaking of summer we should take the kids on vacation. We always say were going too but then we never do." Finn suggested to her. They had three kids ages 15, 11 and 7. She put her hair up in a clip and then said to him "Where were you thinking of going?" "Well, it's not really about the destination it's more about the journey. I was thinking we could go on a road trip, me at the wheel and you with the map and our little munchkins in the back sightseeing, playing car games. Singing songs. You know?" Finn told her. "Munchkins? Hadley's 15 years old." Mercedes said laughing. "But Hadley will always be my little girl. Even when she's 30." Finn said with a coy smile. "Back to my plan. What do you think, baby?" Mercedes took a drink from her water bottle. "I think that you didn't just come up with this plan right now Finn." Mercedes said. Finn nodded "Well like I said we always say were gonna do something but we never do." Mercedes finished up the last of her chicken salad and said " You know they were thinking of cutting the glee club." Mercedes told Finn. "What! They can't do that." Finn exclaimed the other teachers looking at the the couple. He mouthed "Sorry." Mercedes answered "Oh, but they can Finn. With this recession they are trying to save money to pay all of the teachers. And you know for some reason people think a club where kids sing isn't important." Mercedes explained. "What a bunch of dummies. Don't they know people can fall in love in a club like that." Finn's told Mercedes while his eyes lit up. "You know what 'cedes if it wasn't for my heavy course load I would be teaching that club right now. "I know Finn. I feel the same way." Mercedes said bluntly. "With you and me as co-directors that glee club would be unstoppable." Finn said his mind was racing. "Whoa slow down Finn. You're not thinking.." Mercedes questioned him. "Babe I gotta go." He said getting up out of his seat. "You good to pick up dinner tonight?" Finn asked her. "Do I need to ask where you're going?" She said. "Naw" He said smiling.


	3. Fuinn

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites list and all of the reviewers. I think the next glee wife will be Tina, just because I feel she will be the hardest to write. And then after that it should be pretty easy, I hope you enjoy my take on Finn and Quinn as a married couple. The brief stint with Rachel thing would be in the episode "Hell-o" when Finn breaks up with Rachel, well just imagine him getting back with Quinn. Also I know i've been really fast with the uploads and everything I actually wrote all three of these chapters at like 5 in the morning but the next few might take a couple of days. Stick with me guys! :)

Chapter 3: Fuinn

Finn looked into their bathroom mirror trying to make a sad face. "Oh Finn you're funny" Quinn Hudson said while she was applying mascara to her eyes. "This viewing party may only be two hours long but every minute that passes by feels like 3 hours." Finn said slumping his shoulders, he was wearing boxers and a T-shirt even after Quinn had told him to get dressed 3 times. "Well Finn after the party is over we can test out that new lingerie that I bought yesterday at the mall while you were in the sports store." Quinn said seductively. "Quinn you can't just seduce me with your female parts" Finn told her. "I cant?" Quinn said as she grabbed his crotch. "I-I" Finn stammered. "Put that blue tie on with your suit Finn. It really brings out your eyes." Quinn said as she pulled her Stepford wife-esque dress on and finished curling her hair.

Finn truly hated dinner parties, he hated seeing his 2 kids perfectly coifed and he hated the little cucumber sandwiches Quinn loved so much and he especially hated how. _Wait what is Quinn's hand doing on my butt? _Finn looked down to see his wife Quinn Hudson's sparkling green eyes winking at him. She soon whispered in his ear. "Finn I know you hate these things but this is how I get new clients." Quinn was an interior designer and she often held preview parties where she cooked dinner and had pictures of her previous work up. It was a good job and with the all of the clients Quinn had and Finn's stint as a local news anchor they lived in a beautiful 3 bedroom house and were considered upper class. Their daughters were 16 and 14 and they each had part time jobs of their own. Quinn kept in contact with her daughter Beth after Finn gave her a great speech on how she gave her life and love and that Quinn needed to see that she was strong enough to create a relationship with her or something to that extent. Needless to say Quinn got pregnant that same night. Finn and Quinn got back together after Finn's brief fling with Rachel. Finn forgave Quinn for the whole "Puck is the father" thing. But Quinn still gave little Beth away. Sure, it also took Finn a long time to forgive his best friend Puck for sleeping with Quinn in the first place but Finn liked to think of himself as a forgiving person? _Maybe a little bit too forgiving, _he wondered sometimes.

Quinn was mingling with Santana Lopez who was now an actress and who Quinn had recently given a "romp room." Finn and Quinn's 16 year old daughter Aria walked up to him and asked "I wonder if Santana is asking mom to build her another romp room." Aria laughed. "Hey little miss, you shouldn't know what a romp room is." Finn told her. Aria flipped her blonde hair back and walked away. Finn shook his head nervously. He knew his oldest daughter was beautiful she was the splitting image of Quinn and that really irked him. Finn was happy that Quinn wasn't as religious as she used to be and they had had the talk with both of their daughters. Finn remembered when Quinn told her that she took Aria to the doctor and got her some birth control for her to use 'when the time was right.'

"Hey Finnocence" Santana said to Finn. "Finnocence... please." Quinn scoffed. Finn remembered the night Quinn took his virginity, Finn smiled at Quinn he was hoping she was drinking a lot of champagne tonight. He liked her better in bed when she was loose and kind of drunk, he thought it was weird that he liked that kind of stuff but then he just got over it. "So Finn that story on those endangered birds last night was really moving." Santana said in a facetious way. "Thanks, Santana that movie where you show your tits was pretty great too." Finn wanted to say. But instead he bit his tongue and said "Thanks Santana I really wanted to let people know that" "Yeah, Finny that is so not interesting. I'm gonna walk away now and go get hammered." Santana said rudely. "Aww Finn I really loved the piece. You looked really sexy talking about smashed nests and broken wings" Quinn told him putting her arm on his chest. "Thanks Honey. What do you say we end this party early and head to bead." Finn said softly. "I'll see you there."


	4. Finntana

Chapter 5

Finntana

Authors Note: I know I said Finn and Tina were coming up next but I lied... I hope you are enjoying this story. Also which life do you like best for Finn so far? P.S. Funny story, every time I typed Santana it changed to Santa. Haha, enjoy. And Review!

Finn was used to being woken up late at night, he was a light sleeper so the sounds of cars on the road would keep him up, he didn't mind being woken up by his son though. When Santana got pregnant after their one night stand Finn was there for her he got a job and helped her with money and all of the other important stuff. He wanted to make up for not being there for Quinn even though it wasn't his baby in all. He kind of wished that it wasn't his baby but another dudes, but Santana told him "Fuck you Finn i'm not that much of a slut." And after that Finn felt good that with his umm problem of arriving too early he even got her pregnant. He was still with Rachel when he found out and she was crushed first by the fact that he slept with her but then by the fact that he didn't use a condom, that he was just like Puck. The truth is he did wear one, it must of broken?

"Finn go get the baby!" Santana mumbled covering her eyes as Finn got up to turn the lights on. "Don't worry San go back to sleep I got him." Finn reassured her. "uhhhuhh" Santana was already asleep. Their son was two years old and Santana and Finn were taking classes at the local community college when they weren't working and taking care of their son Chris. "What's wrong Chris?" Finn said staring at his brown eyed son. "I'm hungry daddy" Chris replied. "Oh you're hungry huh? I thought you were crying about something bad like a nightmare. Come on" He picked him up and took him to the kitchen. _Hmm well I guess it is breakfast time anyway. _Finn thought looking at the clock on the stove. Finn, Santana, and Chris lived in a cozy 2 bedroom apartment. Sometimes Finn wondered what his life would have been like if he would have stayed with Rachel or even Quinn if he forgave her for sleeping with Puck. Would he be struggiling with money or in a not so happy relationship. He knew Santana loved him, or else he knew she would leave. But did she have to be so damn rude sometimes? They had got married last year Santana was the one who suggested it, So Finn obliged and they become an official family. All the Glee kids were at the wedding, most of them were away at school or had jobs. It was a small wedding in Burt Hummel's backyard. Finn thought they might as well have gotten married in the courthouse but he got over it. He thought of himself as a good husband, at least he tried to be.

"Hmm, let's make some eggs." Finn told Chris. "Ok Daddy,we can make eggs for Mommy too?" His son asked him. "Of course if she wakes up." Right on cue Santana walked into the kitchen. "Morning sweetie." She said kissing Chris on the cheek. "What time is your class tonight Finn?" She said sitting at the table. "It's at 7. And I have work today at 12 until 3." Finn told her. Finn worked at "Okay" Santana said firmly. Santana worked as a waitress at Breadstix and she sometimes helped Brittany out at her dance studio. "Bon Appetit." Finn said putting the plates down. "Oh Finn you're such good cook. No wonder I keep you around. Well you're also good at other things." Santana said smiling. Finn raised his eyebrows at her. "Yeah you know what i'm talking about" She said in a deep voice. Chris looked counfused. "What's Mommy talking about Daddy?" He asked. "Math, Chris, I'm good at math." Finn laughed. "So how's Rachel doing Finn?" Santana asked. "Oh she's doing fine you know she just got started up on a new broadway show. She's coming back to town in a few weeks though." Finn said in a broad voice. "Oh is she now." Santana crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, she is." He answered her. They ate in silence for a few minutes until Chris broke the tension. "I'm done!" He exclaimed. "Ok go watch TV." Santana told him "Love you.." She said as he walked away. "Ok Santana what's been up with you lately you've been a little... bitchy." Finn said in a hushed voice. "Bitchy lately? Please I'm always bitchy. Face it Finn you married a bitchy girl." Santana told him. "You aren't pregnant right?" He said worried. "Maybe..." Santana said. "Maybe?" Finn repeated. "Well there's always a possibility." She said. " Hmmm. Well i'm gonna go take a shower. I have to get ready soon."Finn told her. "Ok Babe... I guess i'll be a woman and take care of the dishes." Santana said sarcastically. After a long day of work Finn came home and saw Santana "San, i'm sorry about this morning. I must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed or something." he said softly. She kissed him. "It's ok you might have to pay for it later though." She said. Now Finn had something to look forward to in class.


End file.
